Dust in the Sky
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: This is about Toothless and my OC Stardust and their life together. It how Toothless met Stardust, made her his mate, had a child with her and how he lost her. Warning: Major OC and minor OC. OC's Death. Toothless's POV


**A/N: This is my first HTTYD story/one shot. A little drabble I came up with. It just hit me. Literally. Enjoy and if you do review please leave critical suggestions. Thank you.**

**Warnings: OCs. Character death. **

* * *

_*Toothless POV*_

This is a short story. How I met the love of my life, my wife, the mother of our child Nightdust. This is also how I lost her. How she left me alone only with our child. How she made me take care care of Nightdust by myself. This is a story how I found real true love and how I lost it. It all started...

I was walking in the forest when I noticed a white streak in the sky. My eyes widened when I saw it. I blinked a couple of times then I saw it again. It happened three times more when it stopped. I was confused. What was that thing? Was it a dragon? It was so fast it was hard to tell. Finally, I walked away from the sight. I didn't know it was a start of a life changing experience.

* * *

I found her by the lake. She looked so tired and worn out. She was magnificent. She was so..different. Her body was a rainbow. She was the same size as me and sorta looked like me. However, she had smallers than me and the tip of her tail looked like fire. It was the shade of aqua. She was truly a rainbow. So many different colors. She opened her eyes. They were a neon green color. They were the most beautifulest things I have ever seen.

Then she pounced on me. I figured out she retractable claws. They were so white. She opened her mouth. Her teeth were filled with tiny sharp ones. Her eyes showed fear and courage at the same time. She started growling.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What is this place? Give me answers! NOW!" she growled. I smirked. I flipped us over. I saw anger in her beautiful green orbs. I smirked at that.

"Relax. I'm Toothless. You're-"

"Toothless!" she started laughing. I cursed Hiccup for naming me Toothless.

"Yeah. Yeah. My name Toothless now can we move on." I said annoyed. I hated it when a dragon or dragons laugh at my name.

"Sure...Toothless." she said smirking. The little tease she was.

"You're in Berk. I live on this island. I was taking my daily stroll when I stumbled a lovely beast meaning you." I said. I nearly laughed when pink dusted her cheeks.

"Wait. What about the vikings-''

"In Berk, viking don't kill dragons...anymore. We work along with each other. We live with peace with each other ." I said.

"R-Really?" she asked sounding hopeful. I smiled at that.

"Anyway now I answered your questions answer mines. What are you and Who are you? Also why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"I'll tell you everything if you get off me." she said pushing me off. "Mine name is Stardust. I don't know what vikings call me but I'm the only one left of my kind. I can change my scale to any colors. This is my original form."

Then Stardust changed into a lovely color of pink.

"Pink. It fits you. You look lovely." I said flirting with her.

'Thank you." Stardust said her cheeks a rose red. "A-Anyway, my island was destroyed only a week ago and I needed a new a place to stay at. So can you show me to the village?"

"Sure."

* * *

I watch Stardust fly around the sky. She flies faster than me! She landed right next to me on the beach. I smiled at her. Right now her scales were the same as mine. She almost looked like a real Nightfury. The humans have a name for her. They named her Stardust thanks to me. They call her species Lightdashers. Since when she flies only streaks of white appeared.

"Looks like our partners getting comfy." Stardust said jokingly. She pointed at Hiccup and Merry. Merry has red flowy hair and weird grey eyes. I never seen someone with grey eyes. They were cuddling with each other and looking up at the stars. They whispering sweet things to each other.

"You know I wish I could find true love. Also I wish Hookfang will stop flirting with me." sighed Stardust. I nodded in agreement. Apparently, Hookfang took a very special liking to Stardust. He flirts with constantly.

"You know the love of you life might be sitting next to you." I said. Ever since I started hanging out with Stardust more weird thing started happening. My stomach gets all fuzzy when I'm near her. Sometimes I'm nervous whenever she touches me. I started taking note on how she gets more lovelier every single day. The way how I catch my staring or daydreaming about her. Then it hit me. I was in love.

"Wha-" I interrupted her by kissing her. The best thing, she kissed back.

* * *

"Come on Slowpoke!" she yelled. I smirked. Hiccup made another tail for me so I can fly by myself. I'm kinda glad since I get to spend more time with Stardust. I flew up to her. I was only a couple inches apart. We landed at the lake. There we met up with Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Stormfly. Hookfang glared at me and Stormfly glared at Stardust.

I laughed at Hookfang's expression when Stardust and I announced we were dating. It was priceless. So was Stormfly. Stormfly used to have a crush on me. Not anymore. Not now anyway. Anyway, Stormfly looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. Hookfang's face looked ridiculously shocked that Stardust picked me over him.

"Look the cute lovebirds are here." sarcastically said Hookfang.

"Sorry we're late guys." said Stardust. Our tails intertwined with each other.

We both smiled at each other.

* * *

"Well then how about I leave you with your space ALL the time. JERK!" yelled Stardust. She flew away.

"Well then be like that! Who needs a PSYCHO ANYWAY!" I yelled back. Our first fight. It was the day Hiccup and Merry broke up. We heard them downstairs. They were really loud. Then Stardust and I had our very first fight and I guess break up.

I tried to fall asleep that night. I tried to ignore the twisting pain in my heart. I **tried**.

I cried myself to sleep that night. (So did Hiccup.)

* * *

Stormfly cuddled up to me in the training center. I looked away from Stardust. I could feel her saddening gaze on us. The minute Stormfly heard us break up, she asked me out. Unlike Astrid who gave Hiccup a "time of mourning". I felt REALLY uncomfortable with Stormfly leaning against me.

"Listen Stormfly...I gotta...go do...something really important." I said. I flew away from there.

I reached the cove. I tried to take a nap but I couldn't. I felt eyes on me. Eyes fill with worry. It felt so familiar.

"You don't love her." she said.

"You could tell." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so immature." she said.

"Well then stop and give me some space!" I yelled. My expression softened when I saw her hurt one. " I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I guess I was an idiot-"

"You _were _being a idiot." she said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry." I said looking at her in the eyes.

"Apology accepted and I guess I'm sorry for being pushy and overreacting." she said.

Instead of words I kissed her. But she stopped me.

"What?"

"Stormfly"

I groaned.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup are going out. Hiccup and Merry are now friends. I manage to become friends with Stormfly. Though it wasn't easy. I rather not talk about it... Anyway, I have an egg now. Stardust just showed me today. It was black but had rainbow lines all over it. It was also very very shiny. It at the cove. Stardust been staying at the cove for four days straight now. Me too. I'm not leaving her side.

"I'm really worry, Toothless what if-" I interrupted her.

"Don't worry. Everything going to be fine. I'm promise you that." I said.

"I believe." said Stardust. She smiled.

_A week later_

The egg was hatching. My egg was hatching. _Our _egg was hatching. Stardust stood way too close to me. Finally it cracked. A little black speckled head with came out. The rest of the egg came out. It was a girl. She looked exactly like me but had Stardust eyes and abilities. Also my ability to retract your teeth. She changed from black to yellow to pink to red to white to blue to orange to so on and so on.

"Oh,what should we name her?" asked Stardust hugging our daughter. I joined her.

"Shooting Star?"

"No."

"NightStar."

"Hmm..."

"Nightdust?"

"Perfect."

Nightdust. She was perfect. If only Stardust can see her now.

* * *

"Waah!" yelled Nightdust. Her eyes were still closed. A trait from Stardust sighed. She opened her eyes two weeks later. But in two later, it was too late. Stardust fed her and soon Nightdust fell asleep. Her scales changing colors. Stardust cuddled up to me and sighed. We both stared at our little angel.

"I can't wait to see all of her milestones. She our precious little girl." said Stardust.

"I _two _precious little girls." I said smirking.

"I'm not little!"

I laughed. Oh how I missed these little precious moment.

* * *

"Stardust!" I yelled. Pirates invaded Berk. It started out peaceful till one of them tried kill our baby. A war started. Stardust was shot down by a boulder. I flew to her and hoping she was alright. The sight of her shattered my heart. Blood was coming from her body. A boulder on her stomach. She was going to die in a matter of minutes. I ran to her.

"Star." I whispered with tears falling down my cheeks. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry Toothy. I'll be okay. Promise me you'll take care of Merry and Nightdust." she said.

"Yes, I will. No you can't die. Not now! Not yet!"

"I'm sorry Toothy. Please give me one last kiss." I kissed her until she went limp. I stood back. Her beautiful green eyes forever closed. Her body colder than anything else. She was dead. I screamed. Blew fire at the sky. Tears running down my face. Finally, I curled up beside her.

"Stardust! No!" screamed Merry. She was hugging her. Everyone was comforting her.

"I'm sorry bud." said Hiccup. He hugged me. I cried in his arms.

* * *

_*Present Time*_

"Daddy can you tell me about mommy?" ask Nightdust.

"Your mommy was the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. You look just like her." I say.

"Really?"

"Yup, she was also the fastest dragon. Faster than me. The most kindest and greatest dragon you ever meet."

I smile at the twinkle in my no _our _daughter's eyes.

"I'm gonna be like mommy!" she yell.

Nightdust then cuddled up to me and fell asleep. I looked up at the sky. I saw cloud shape like her head. I could've sworn it just smiled and winked at me. I smile. It a shame Nightdust never met her mother. She just like her except with a hint of me. I hope your proud, Stardust

I love you.


End file.
